tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Fuso Canter
The Mitsubishi Fuso Canter (kana:三菱ふそう・キャンター) is a line of light-duty commercial vehicle by Mitsubishi Fuso Truck and Bus Corporation. The range is currently marketed in Japan, Europe, Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia and a number of other Asian countries. The same range has been marketed by Mitsubishi Fuso Truck of America in North America since 1985, though it has been called the FE model rather than the Canter. The Canter nameplate was first introduced in March 1963 for the existing T720 range of light-duty trucks. The preceding series originated with the "T710" of 1960. These early models were sold almost entirely in Asia. The Asia-Pacific was the main market for the Canter until the early 1970s. Later the series began seeing export or local manufacture in markets including Europe, the Middle-East and North America. In many markets the Canter was very expensive and was replaced by the Mitsubishi Fuso Truck when that model became available for worldwide market in the early 1980s. Australia was another important market for the Canter - to the extent that it was manufactured there from the 1970s using many local components. Most models of the truck are distinguishable by a front 'Canter' badge, but the common Mitsubishi badge is usually used on the rear. In the United States, its principal competitors have historically been Bering MS, Chevrolet W-Series, GMC W-Series, Isuzu NPR/NQR and the UD 1200/1300/1400, although Bering, and Chevrolet/GMC have ceased production of competitive models. In Japan, competitors are Isuzu Elf, UD Atlas, Toyota Dyna, Hino Dutro. In late 2005, a new Canter was presented, with safety being the main issue. Also a new hybrid truck, the Canter Eco Hybrid was presented commercially. It is currently only sold in Japan. The Canter has been manufactured by Mitsubishi Fuso in Tramagal/Portugal since 1980. Tramagal is located 150 km north of Lisbon. The factory achieves a production capacity of 15,000 units per year and shift with approximately 430 employees (status: October 2004). More than 110,000 vehicles have been produced here to date. High production quality, certified with ISO-standards, combined with a rigorous test program and extensive final inspection and quality checks lead to a tough and reliable truck. In the United Kingdom the Sales and Marketing headquarters of Mitsubishi Fuso is located in Milton Keynes at the headquarters of Daimler, sitting within the Commercial Vehicle division alongside Mercedes-Benz. At a local level, Mitsubishi Fuso Canter is Sold and Supported through the Mercedes-Benz commercial vehicle network. More information on the new Euro 5 models [http://www.mitsubishifusocanter.com[here]] Models ]] Japan *FB Canter Guts *FD Canter Guts 4WD *FE *FF Tri-axles *FG Double cab 4WD US & Canada *Canter FE Light-Medium Duty **FE-HD **FE-SP **FE-SP640 **FE84 ***FE85D **FE120 **FE140 **FE145 **FE145CC **FE180 **FE335B **FE434 **FE439 **FE444 **FE635 **FE639 **FE639L **FE639T **FE640T **FE649L **FE649T **FE1600 *Canter FG Light-Medium Duty 4WD **FG140 **FG439 *Canter FH Medium Duty **FH210 **FH211 *Sterling 360 Europe *Canter FB, FE, FH **3.5 ton **5.5 ton **6.5 ton **7.5 ton New Zealand *Canter FB, FE, FH **2.0T FE130C1 Super Low **2.0T FE150C1 Wide cab **2.0T FE150E1 Wide Cab **2.5T FG145C1 4x4 **3.5T FE150E2 Wide cab **3.5T FE150W1 Double Cab **4.0T FE150G1 Wide Cab **4.5T FE150G2 Heavy Duty Wide Frame Australia *Canter FE **2.0T SWB/MWB **3.0T SWB Tipper **3.5T MWB/Crew Cab **4.0T MWB/LWB/Crew Cab **4.5T LWB/XLWB *Canter FG **4WD SWB/MWB/Crew Cab Philippines *Canter **FE71 **FE83 **FE85 See also *Mitsubishi Fuso Truck & Bus Corporation *Mitsubishi Fuso Truck of America, Inc. References External links *Official UK Canter Dealer Page *Mitsubishi Canter Dealer East Anglia *Mitsubishi Fuso Japan (second group is Canter's) *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Worldwide - 1st site, 2nd site *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter USA - FE, FE Crew, FG *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Europe *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Australia *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter New Zealand *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter South Africa *Information on Canters in the UK *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Russia Canter Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Egypt Category:Trucks built in Portugal Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Venezuela Category:Trucks built in Malaysia Category:Trucks built in Australia